


Love Bite

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual, M/M, Partnership, Teeth, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your partner sucks, in the literal sense.</p><p>Some vampire Joseb AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr there's been in influx of Joseph as a vampire AUs. I'm not usually one for posting this sort of thing, as I tend to keep AU stuff to myself... but my lovely girlfriend has been a vampire aficionado her entire life, and I promised her that if she made artwork of this scenario, I'd be happy to write a little fic to accompany it. I love writing vampires for her! So here it is!
> 
> And the art to go with it: https://41.media.tumblr.com/847d7a603b238fc2eea078866b5a9eea/tumblr_nifsimSQTS1r2yje9o1_1280.jpg
> 
> Dedicated of course to my beautiful girlfriend Del, who constantly inspires me... and also to rosso-sketchblog for starting the latest trend of vampire goodness with these boys. Another shoutout goes to ami-art, who initially drew Joseph as a vampire back during Halloween time!
> 
> For clarification only Joseph is a vampire in this fic. Seb is just his host so not a werewolf or anything either. :)

Gloved fingertips, mildly shaking with anticipation, hesitated at the topmost button of Sebastian's dress shirt.  
  
"Seb... you're sure this is all right?"  
  
"We've already been through this."  
  
"I know, but it's not too late to back out," Joseph offered, in response to his partner's gruff tone as they stood face to face. He swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in his throat as he gazed up at Sebastian. The taller man's sturdy countenance was unwavering, sounding as if they were simply discussing a business proposition rather than the offering of his own life fluids.  
  
"Well, we don't have much of a choice."  
  
Sebastian's words were true. Their options were severely limited, and the implications were grave if anyone should find out about his strange condition. Joseph's urges were growing stronger by the day, and unbearably so. There was an overwhelming fear at the back of his mind, that he'd lose control completely and do something he'd regret... and furthermore, he was weakening. The instinct aroused within him could only be held at bay for so long, and every hour that he tempted fate was another step closer to disaster... either his own or someone else's.  
  
It was painfully apparent to the pairing that he'd had a few close calls already... the disturbing memories still fresh in their minds. To prevent any harm from coming to Joseph or anyone around him, Sebastian had admirably suggested himself as a host. Though he'd brought it up rather casually Joseph knew that it was a last-ditch effort. It was a sorely tempting offer that he'd tried with every fiber of his being to refuse, but deep down, he'd never wanted anything more.  His hunger was insatiable, and he was honored that he was willing to go through with it. His willing consent meant the world to him, and not just because he felt as if he were starving to death.

In a sense, Sebastian was doing this to save his partner's neck... and willingly risk his own.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure I've had worse." Sebastian reasoned, giving a shrug of his broad shoulders. "You gonna do this or not?"  
  
With a nod, Joseph licked at his lips, his tongue grazing against razor-sharp canines. He hadn't fed in days... and even pressed up against Sebastian's body, he could feel the rhythmic pounding of his heart in his chest, could hear the pulsing of his blood in his veins. Those precious inner-workings that set Sebastian apart from him, now... the living versus the undead.  
  
Joseph inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of him... the sweet hint of fading cologne, and the pungent aroma of human sweat. He wondered if Sebastian was frightened, and the thought awakened some ancient instinct, wishing to prey upon it. The beast inside took over then, no longer functioning under his own careful rules and regulations. All politeness or tact had fled, and Joseph eagerly found himself pulling at Sebastian's opened collar so forcefully that he popped the first few buttons.  
  
Sebastian made a noise at the back of his throat, but said nothing... simply remained silent as his flesh was exposed.  
  
Joseph wasted no time as he leaned in close. Leather-clad fingers reached out to trace reverently over Sebastian's neck, his thumb lingering at the prominent curve of his Adam's apple, while his other firmly gripped at his open shirt. Then, he brought his face to nuzzle against the warmth of him at the crook of his shoulder, lips pressed flush to his heated skin.  
  
"God, I want you _,_ Sebastian..." His tongue slipped out past parted lips as he released a breathless moan. Even just the faintest taste of his swarthy skin, that salty dampness of nervous perspiration, was enough to set his nerves ablaze with reckless desire.  
  
"You know I said it's okay."  
  
Briefly, their eyes met as Joseph looked up to regard him behind his fogged-up glasses. That was all the reassurance he needed as Joseph caressed the side of Sebastian's neck. Without further ado, he opened his mouth wide, his teeth sinking deeply into his partner's flesh as he bit down hard.  
  
"Joseph!"  
  
Though Sebastian tensed against him, his large hands finding Joseph's hips as he inhaled a sharp hiss through his teeth, he offered no resistance. The hot, metallic tang that flowed forth from the punctures and into Joseph's mouth was blissfully satisfying. Sebastian tasted incredibly good, like some godly elixir, and his senses were swimming as he consumed him. He licked and sucked, lapping up blood hungrily as he tongued at the wounds, causing Sebastian to shudder and twitch. There was no use attempting to quell the carnal sensations buzzing through every cell. Joseph felt alive... and closer to Sebastian than he ever had.  
  
Soon enough, there were crimson stains painting the curve of Sebastian's collarbone and dripping down his chest, and likewise covering Joseph's mouth.  
  
The sounds that Sebastian elicited were driving him mad, and with his palm flat against his breastbone, Joseph could feel his groans rumbling deeply in his chest. It only made him want more... to devour every last inch of him, and even as he swallowed eagerly, he couldn't quite feel like it was enough. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to fill him entirely, to satiate him in ways he never thought were possible. He was inside of him now, forever entwined, and there was no turning back.  
  
Though his partner's breaths were coming in shallowly as he drained him, Joseph felt no will to cease. Clutching more tightly to Sebastian's shirt, he held him close... not wishing to let him go until he was certain that he was getting his fill.  
  
Teeth penetrating a bit more deeply, Sebastian seemed visibly startled for the first time since he'd bitten him. His fingertips pressed into Joseph's hips as a pained growl escaped him.  
  
"Joseph... _hey_."  
  
The words were polite at first, a gentle reminder that he had promised to stop and not let things progress to a dangerous level.  
  
But Joseph didn't hear him, consumed by bloodlust. Ignoring the mild warning, he didn't budge, content to continue sucking at the tenderness of Sebastian's neck as blood dribbled down his chin. The impulse to feed overpowered common sense... despite the fact that he was quite literally draining the life from his partner.  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
Voice elevating to a shout, a roughened hand came up to push against Joseph's shoulder, while the other gripped just below his jaw. With a forceful shove, he managed to pry him off of him, and Joseph stumbled backwards a couple of steps.  
  
Joseph blinked a few times, his full lips stained and slightly swollen as he met Sebastian's darkened gaze. He watched as the taller man immediately brought a palm to clamp over the bleeding wounds in his neck, regarding him warily as bright red leaked through his fingertips.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry, Seb," he said, shaking his head as he began to gather his senses. It was as if a powerful drug was beginning to wear off, able to see through the haze again. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Joseph moved to wipe his hand against his mouth, leaving a slick, shining smear upon the black leather. Still clutching to his bleeding neck, Sebastian gave a nod, and Joseph noticed that his complexion was decidedly more ashen.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again."  
  
The words were taken to heart as Joseph acknowledged the well-deserved warning. Part of him was ashamed of his behavior,for letting it go too far... and yet he couldn't ignore the undeniable surge of energy that he felt rushing through his body. The power was positively intoxicating.  
  
Already, he craved more, his eyes briefly fixating on the blood that poured between Sebastian's fingertips, and the blossoming stain upon his once-white dress shirt... before he refocused his attention to his grim and exhausted-looking features.  
  
"Do you mind helping me out with this?"  
  
Joseph's mouth twitched into a smile, baring his bloodstained fangs as his partner's taste lingered on his tongue.  
  
"Of course."  
  
It would be his pleasure.  
  



End file.
